


Не Доктор

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Existential Crisis, F/M, Gen, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor is His Own Person, Post-Canon, Self-Discovery, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Десятый доктор оставляет своего двойника в мире Розы Тайлер как подарок ей. Мнения двойника на этот счёт никто не спрашивает. А зря.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Не Доктор

ТАРДИС растворяется в воздухе. Чайки перекрикивают гулкое эхо. У Розы Тайлер дрожат губы. Джеки вздыхает с облегчением.

— Поехали домой, — говорит она.

Роза кивает. Её глаза полны слёз. Тем не менее его руку она не выпускает.

Доктор оставляет его здесь, в другом мире, где теперь живёт его возлюбленная. Он должен стать его точной копией, но с одним — хрупким, человеческим — сердцем, должен состариться вместе с ней и дать всё то, что Доктор не смог или не пожелал.

Мнения двойника никто не спрашивает.

***

Ему выдают документы на имя Джона Смита (этим псевдонимом обычно пользуется Доктор) и устраивают на работу в Торчвуд. Он не обольщается. Доктор сказал: «У него склонность к геноциду». Сказал: «За ним необходимо присматривать».

Конечно, его напарница — Роза. Он невесело усмехается и признаёт: наблюдатель из неё получается идеальный. Он живёт в её доме, спит в её кровати, ест еду, приготовленную семьёй Тайлер, и носит купленную ими одежду. У него нет ничего своего, и никто не предлагает ему выбора.

Одного он не понимает. Далеки уничтожили Галлифрей. Так почему Доктор всё время церемонится с ними, вместо того, чтобы нажать большую красную кнопку?

***

Он терпеть не может коричневые и синие костюмы в полоску и бежевый плащ. Он предпочитает футболки со смешными надписями, толстовки и джинсы. Кеды он надевает с радостью. Они правда удобные. А вот ботинки — изобретение дьявола.

— Доктор, ты помнишь?..

Роза часто так оговаривается. Он не знает, что хуже: когда она называет его именем того, кто бросил их обоих, или когда обращается к нему «Джон».

***

Чужие воспоминания, чужая девушка, чужой мир. Они ему не принадлежат. Вернее, он не принадлежит _им_.

Никто не хочет понимать: воспоминания и чувства Доктора — всего лишь статичные картинки у него в голове.

На деле ему несколько месяцев от роду. Он появился на свет волей случая и Донны Ноубл. Он — чистый лист, математическая невозможность, плохая замена, потому что он не хочет быть чьим-то отражением.

Чёртов Доктор. Будь он проклят.

***

Однажды ночью Роза поворачивается к нему и неловко целует в губы. В четыре руки они избавляются от пижам.

Роза чудесно пахнет — ландышами и весной, и возбуждение накрывает его с головой.

Он дразнит пальцами её клитор, слушает задушенные стоны-всхлипы. Чувствует всем существом, как наслаждение проходит по её телу, как волна. После он входит в неё одним плавным движением. И двигается в ней — вместе с ней — медленно-медленно, как будто они находятся под водой.

Роза — как жар костра и нежность шёлка. Она кончает первой. Удовольствие становится невыносимым. Тело скучивает и выламывает, и да, оргазм — потрясающая штука.

Он вытягивается рядом, пытается отдышаться. Ему следует поцеловать её, осторожно коснуться губ в знак благодарности или… перед вторым раундом.

Но. Но. Роза так и не включает свет. И на пике выдыхает чужое имя.

Ведь он — не Доктор, и они оба это знают.

В ту ночь они занимаются сексом в первый и последний раз.

***

Доктор оставляет им ещё кое-что. Это тоже подарок для Розы. Способ осуществить её мечту о приключениях в пространстве и времени.

Всё же росток ТАРДИС светится в темноте для него. 

Как надежда.

***

Он постоянно перебирает имена.

Алек. Дэвид. Мартин. Майкл.

Ни одно из них не ощущается «своим».

Он не отчаивается.

***

Его ТАРДИС не выглядит как телефонная будка. Она принимает облик красного кабриолета.

Он небрежно бросает на заднее сиденье немногочисленные пожитки.

— Доктор! — кричит Роза ему вслед. — Доктор!

Он уезжает, не оглядываясь.


End file.
